The present invention relates generally to a brush section formed of a channel body with outwardly extending tufts or bunches of bristles carried thereby. Examples of this general type of brush section are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,602,936 and 3,855,660.
The present invention provides improvements over the brush sections disclosed in the above patents especially in regard to the manner in which the U-shaped tufts of wire bristles are mounted in the metal channel. This manner of mounting prevents the wire bristles from breaking off just where they extend from the sockets in the metal channel due to the shock of initial impact of the outer ends of the wires with the surface to be swept. It is accomplished mainly by having the U-shaped tufts disposed at their inner ends in non-metallic sleeves, which are, in turn, mounted for limited pivotal movement in the respective sockets about transverse axis. The method by which this assembly is made is very simple.